De sonrisas y amores
by Ashabi
Summary: Sarada es la debilidad de Sasuke y sólo ella puede lograr algo insólito: hacer sonreír a su padre. [¡Feliz cumpleaños Sarada!]


**Disclaimer applied.**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños a Sarada Uchiha!_

* * *

 **De sonrisas y amores**

La brisa acompaña al sofocante calor que azota a Konoha, el clima no tiene piedad por nadie y llega justamente al nuevo hogar Uchiha.

Sakura Uchiha—nuevo apellido de hacía un par de años—se abanica el rostro con su mano derecha, maldiciendo por lo bajo a todo posible causante del clima tan horroroso para ella. En sus brazos yace una pequeña de dos años con cabello negro como la noche, quien al igual que ella, intenta darse aire abanicándose el rostro.

Ambas visten ropa ligera: un short y una blusa de manga corta, permaneciendo sentadas a la sombra de un árbol del jardín de su hogar. Sakura sienta a la bebé junto a ella, suspirando sonoramente.

Sarada—su hija—no se queda quieta y mientras Sakura imagina soluciones para refrescarse, la niña gatea hacia la entrada de la casa.

Uno, dos… va lento, preparándose para llegar hacia la pared y tomar equilibrio para caminar.

Cuando por fin yace parada, sus ojos negros se encuentran con unos iguales a los suyos que la miran con fascinación escondida.

—Sarada.—Sasuke, su padre, continúa con la manía de saludar a la gente llamándola por su nombre.

Contrario a su estoico padre, Sarada sonríe y da pequeños brinquitos, gritando emocionada:

—¡Papi, papi, llegaste!

La pequeña extiende sus brazos hacia él y Sasuke como la mayoría de las ocasiones, es incapaz de negarle algo a su hija a pesar de que se siente completamente agotado por la misión que realizó, así que la alza en brazos y la mira con tranquilidad.

Sakura se encuentra con esa imagen al acercarse a ellos y el calor ahora se manifiesta en su corazón al contemplar la adoración con la que Sasuke mira a su hija.

—Sasuke-kun, bienvenido.

—Hn.

Ella le da un beso a la frente de su marido con delicadeza y da otro más pero esta vez a Sarada, mirándolos a ambos con cariño. La atmosfera es perfecta hasta que…

Sarada hace un puchero.

—¿Qué pasa, Sara-chan?

—Papi no sonríe. —repone la aludida a su madre, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

Sasuke abre ligeramente más sus ojos, alzando una de sus negras cejas. Sakura ríe un poco y junto con Sarada, observan al Uchiha con interés.

—Ah… con que eso.

—Hn. —"dice" la pequeña, mostrando su sangre Uchiha con ese simple monosílabo.

—Sara-chan, papá no sonríe porque su personalidad es especial, ¿o no Sasuke-kun?

—Hn.

Sakura rueda sus ojos verdes. Escuchar "hn" y "hmp" a todo momento no es tan sencillo como parece.

Pero antes de que algo más suceda, Sarada alza sus pequeñas manos y las ubica en la comisura de los labios de Sasuke, estirando ligeramente. Así, una "sonrisa" reluce en el rostro de su padre.

—¡Así papi luce más guapo!

Su madre vuelve a reír y entonces, Sasuke retira las manos de su hija, provocando que los ojos negros de Sarada se aguaden. Mientras una lágrima surca las mejillas blancas de la bebé, sucede algo insólito: él sonríe por voluntad propia, reservando para su cabeza sus ganas de seguir con su semblante solemne.

—No llores, estoy sonriendo.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se cristalizan, llena de alegría. No es común que Sasuke sonría, lo máximo que había logrado eran sonrisas ladinas o altaneras, pero el acto por sí sólo es hermoso: sonríe por su hija. Sarada aplaude entusiasmada y Sakura le limpia la pequeña lágrima que había derramado.

—Gracias, papi.

El infernal calor vuelve en este instante y los ataca a los tres, así que deciden bañarse con agua fría juntos.

Mientras Sarada juega con sus patitos de plástico en la bañera, Sakura talla la espalda de Sasuke, agradeciéndole por el acto de hacía minutos. Él sonríe de forma ladina y vira el rostro ligeramente, mirando a su mujer.

—Pero ni creas que volveré a hacer eso.

Ella ríe y le da un ligero golpecito a Sasuke por el comentario. Sarada en tanto los observa por un instante y suelta una carcajada de bebé: estruendosa pero pegajosa.

—El tío Naruto me dijo que intentara hacerte sonreír porque siempre tienes cara de "muerto".—suelta Sarada, inocentemente.

—No te preocupes Sarada, mañana veremos quien traerá la cara de muerto.

Y entonces los tres Uchiha sonríen—cada quien a su manera—, sintiendo satisfacción en sus corazones.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, no lo planeé pero desde hacía rato quería hacer un fic sobre el fanart que puse—seguramente—de portada al fic. Y hoy que tuve tiempo coincide con el cumpleaños de la ensalada. Saludos.


End file.
